Over the Hills and Far Away
by Justbychance
Summary: It was a typical Tupperware party for Jimmy, nothing unusual, just another job, until she walked in. Alice was new in town, she was young and beautiful, and as he was soon to find out, just as lonely and trapped as he was. Jimmy/OC
1. Falling slowly

**_I own nothing to do with AHS_**

**_Falling slowly_**

Looking out the window surrounded by boxes and plastic covered furniture Alice viewed the suburban neighborhood with deep disdain.

All the perfectly manicured lawns, bordering identical pastel little houses, that lined up within feet of each other, was a far cry from the farm she grew up in on outskirts of town.

She already missed the fields that went on forever, and the peaceful quiet that fell over the valley where she rode her horses.

Still in denial of the cards she had been dealt, she closed her eyes imaging herself there breathing in the wildflowers as she laid in the tall grass bathed in sunlight.

Jumping as the bedroom door opened, her husband of one week turned the corner snapping her back into reality to inspect her attire.

Obeying his wishes, she stood in the proper light blue dress with a hint of lace on the collar, that buttoned to her tiny cinched waist then flowed outward right below her knees.

Walking over to him carefully trying to get used to the matching blue heels he had bought for her, she smiled wearily hoping he was pleased.

Looking her over skeptically in his stiff grey suit, he sighed with a hint of displeasure hovering in his voice.

"The gloves, you forgot the gloves Alice, you're not sloppin' hogs anymore, you need to fit in here, you need to look the part."

Nodding she slipped on her little white gloves that she thought were ridiculous while turning to view herself in the mirror.

She looked like a model in a Sears catalog, as if she should be standing next to a stove for sale, smiling with a little bubble over her head describing how efficient and stylish it was.

Alice was young and beautiful, which was the reason why the owner of the bank made the deal to marry her, she would fit in perfectly given the right training on how proper housewives spoke, kept house, and cooked.

As long as she learned her place, things would work out fine. Of course this was not a worry for him, he was used to breaking things, bending them to his will.

_Yes_, he thought to himself,_ this free spirit will fun to wrangle into submission_, he was quite pleased with the trade, and himself for that matter.

Having no choice in the matter, she did as she was told, but in her mind she desperately missed her little piece of heaven, the only place she had ever felt safe, her beautiful farm and all that came with it.

"Charles, is it really necessary that I go to this Tupperware party?"

Trying to contain his temper, he quietly placed his hat on his head, and picked up his suitcase for the convention he was attending in Georgia for the next week.

"Alice, I'm not going to explain this again. You are my wife now, which means you need to fit in here, you will do _anything_ and _everything_ it takes for these women to accept you as one of their own. I have a reputation to uphold in this community, I expect when I return next week that you'll have made a good impression, I don't think I need to explain what will happen if I'm left disappointed in you."

Still feeling the beating from the last time she talked out of turn, Alice silently shook her head.

She had been at the party going on two hours, listening to brutal gossip spun in eloquent sweet manipulative ways, by woman that looked just like her, as she nursed a cup of punch that was spiked with something very strong.

These women may have appeared like educated innocent ladies from good homes, but Alice was no fool, they were just vultures in fancy dresses with red lipstick smiles that would think nothing of picking your bones clean if you didn't conform to their ways.

As time went on something else seemed very strange to her as she sat with her legs crossed at the ankles, and her hands folded across her lap. as she was told.

Every so often a woman would emerge from the back bedroom appearing flushed and out of sorts, as a hoard of ladies gathered around her giggling with hushed whispers behind her.

Feeling her legs beginning to grow numb, and tired of being left out of all the little conversations brewing around the house, curiosity got the better of her.

Alice knew what she was about to do would most likely border on social suicide, but she needed to know what the big secret was.

Waiting till the everyone was seated for lunch, she quietly making her way down the darkened hallway, past family photo's as she followed the flicker of candlelight and soft music till she reached the back bedroom.

Looking back to make sure no one had followed her, she edged open the slightly ajar door, almost wishing now that she had just stayed put.

It was difficult to make him out at first in the shadows as he sat in the corner of the room, especially since he had his head in his hands covering his face.

Feeling as if she were intruding on something private, she went to back out of the room only to knock over a frame that was sitting on a small table against the wall near the door.

Gasping she looked up locking eyes with a very handsome boy who was just as surprised to see her.

"Oh, hey darlin' don't leave, I was just taken off guard is all, I was told Mary Lou would be the last."

Confused, Alice gazed down at the wrinkled bedspread and array of candles that were burnt down to the bottom of their wicks, and began to back away mistaking the wall for the doorway.

Smacking her head as she turned quickly to leave Jimmy gingerly braced his hand upon her hip.

It was quite obvious that Alice lacked the social graces of a proper lady, it was both refreshing and amusing to Jimmy who hated the snobby attitude that usually came with these jobs.

"Sweetheart there's nothing to be nervous about, I promise I'll be gentle."

Closing her eyes she couldn't help but be taken in by the soft sweetness of his voice that was a far cry from any man she had ever known.

Turning around slowly she faced him even more now completely perplexed about what he was doing in this room.

Jimmy was smiling wide at her now, it was a smile that would win over anyone with a pulse, and it definitely reached some place deep within Alice, somewhere she'd swear she'd never know pleasure from like other women.

He was strikingly handsome with his dimples and happy grin, but she could tell by one gaze into the depth of his wide dark eyes, that a well of pain was hidden just below the surface, it was easily recognizable, an exquisitely well crafted facade much like her own.

A mask crafted out of necessity, of survival.

Still he thought his charm was so well developed, that soon he'd be having her writhing and moaning like the rest of them in no time.

"That's it, you see now, I'm only here to pleasure you, why don't you just lay on the bed and relax."

That's when she noticed them, his hands, deformed, webbed, long and thick hanging down by his thighs.

It was then that the pieces to the puzzle suddenly fit together, the string of flushed girls parading from the room, the whispered laughs as they scurried away to talk in private.

Her face blushed the most beautiful hue of pink as she shook her head shyly giving him a bashful small smile so as not to insult him.

Any other girl who was unaware of the planned festivities would've probably ran screaming down the street, but Alice was different, her empathy for others held no bounds, her first thoughts were always of other's and their feelings, and Jimmy was no exception.

"I'm afraid I wasn't '_in'_ on … what was, umm _planned_ today. I just kind of wandered back here, I'm not … this isn't… "

His face dropped immediately realizing that she had no idea why he was there, or who he was.

"You're not from around here, are ya Miss."

Quickly backing away from her, he hid his hands behind his back, mortified by what she must've thought of him.

Alice had just turned eighteen, and she looked it, she was nothing like the other woman with her tan skin and the cute pepper of freckles that crossed lightly over her cheeks and nose.

Her auburn hair was pinned up tight like the others, and although she looked like the gaggle of women outside, it was clear she was incredibly uncomfortable, as if she were wearing a costume.

"No, just moved here actually, as I'm sure you knew right away."

Knowing she could never pull this off, she was afraid he had figured her out, that she was just a country girl, a social misfit, who definitely didn't belong.

Instantly she saw shame covering his face as he backed away into the shadows where she first found him.

She felt horrible and utterly responsible as she tentatively walked towards him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Hunched over on the chair across from her, he hid his hands as best as he could crossing his arms over his chest, shoving them inside the cushions.

Instead of judging him, she felt for him, realizing that those hypocrite sheep by the pool were using him.

Taking a deep breath she held out her hand and softly spoke.

"My name is Alice, I hope I didn't insult you, I just wasn't _aware_ of what was happening, and I guess you could say I'm a little too shy … for… _well_, you know, but it's very nice to meet you."

Raising his dark, sad, hopeless eyes up towards her, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Never in his life had any girl treated him like a normal man, especially knowing what he was there for, he just didn't understand.

Laughing slightly she moved her outstretched hand closer. "Am I wrong, is it not polite to shake hands when introducing yourself? I was raised on a farm, but I do know a bit about manners."

Hesitating briefly wondering if this was a trick, he slowly placed his misshapen hand into her dainty tiny white glove.

"M-My name is Jimmy, it's nice to meet you too… Alice."

She reminded him of a stray dog that had been kicked one too many times, and would do anything to avoid the pain of rejection and abuse, but along with that she saw a good person in a bad situation, a desperate situation, one where he had no choice but to do things to survive that were degrading, and eventually harmful to their soul.

She knew this because she had done the same.

"Listen, I know we just met, but I was pretty much forced into coming here today, I'm afraid these women don't like me very much, and I'd really like to leave. Would you mind getting me out of here? I'm supposed to get a ride with my neighbor, but if I have to stay here any longer I swear I'm going to drown myself in one of those disgusting jello molds."

Once again that toothy warm grin rose along his sweet face as he nodded. "Sure, if you don't mind riding on a motorcycle, I can get us out of here toot sweet."

Sneaking out the back door they ran hand in hand to his bike taking off into the impending dusk.

Jimmy rode for miles out, not caring where they went, just as long as it was far away from his home, if only for a little while.

Wrapping her arms around his waist tight, Alice, for the first time in weeks felt free as the cool wind untangled her hair from the confining pins leaving it flying behind her like the feathers of a bird.

Knowing of the curfew Jimmy was eventually worried about getting her home.

Leading him to her cookie cutter cul de sac, she grimly pointed to the light blue house with the white shutters.

Pulling into the driveway, Alice had him park his bike in the garage, to avoid gossip from her neighbors, that had surely heard his engine pull into their quiet street.

Once inside she turned laughing as she kicked off her tight heels that had been killing her feet all day.

"Jimmy! That was just, well… amazing!"

Alice looked completely different to him as she spun around with her arms stretched out, still on a high from their ride.

Her hair was dark red, the color of a sunset, long and wild all around her face, and her eyes, they shone like emeralds sparkling with life.

She was truly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

It was only when she moved more to the right when he spotted the framed wedding pictured laying on the coffee table.

His heart sank, not that he even considered that he had a chance with her, but the way she was acting he never thought she was married.

Seeing the disappointment cover his face she followed his eye line to the photo.

Sighing heavily she picked it up running her finger over the face that resembled her own.

"So, you're married." he wanted to make the point before she did hoping it would somehow restore what little dignity he had left.

Flashing her green eyes up towards him, she shrugged her shoulders slightly as the happiness drained from her face.

"It's a long story."

Getting the point he worried that it was well beyond curfew as he turned towards the door.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain, I understand."

Reaching out to him, she grabbed his arm, causing him to turn back to her leaving him within inches of her eyes that looked up at him with such loneliness he felt it in his gut.

"No, you don't. Listen why don't you stay on the couch tonight. I haven't been here long, but I know about the curfew. I'm guessing if the cops catch you they won't be very understanding."

Jimmy looked around wanting so much to stay, but it just didn't seem right.

"He's gone, won't be back for a week, you're safe here. Please stay, we can keep talking, I can make us some sandwiches, you must be starving."

Lost as to why a stunning married girl would make such an offer to someone like him, his distrust crept up.

"Nah, that's okay. I know all the back roads, I'll be fine."

Sliding her hand down from his arm to his hand, she whispered softly, giving him a look of acceptance that he'd never seen from a stranger, especially from someone so beautiful.

"Please stay Jimmy." her voice was sweeter than honey, as was her kind eyes that pleaded for him not to leave.

Sliding off his leather jacket, he nodded before taking a seat on the couch that was still covered in plastic.

"So, since we have all night, why don't you tell me your story."

Looking down at the picture of her and Charles, she sat next to him slowly turning the image of them around, so she didn't have to look at his face.

"I don't think it's a stretch to assume you've had a difficult life Jimmy, I knew this before I even saw your hands, it was in your eyes, they were the same as mine, sad, lonely full of days you'd wish you could forget."

Jimmy grew with concern as he turned towards her totally captured by the moonlight shining in her sad eyes.

It was painfully obvious to him that he was already falling for her.

"Alice, what happened to you?"


	2. Closer to heaven

**_thank you to justagirlwithbigdreams for your review, and to those who've follow/fav._**

**_Closer to heaven_**

Sinking back into the plastic couch Alice extended her long legs crossing her bare feet at the ankles resting them gently on the coffee table.

This simple movement brought her closer to him, it was innocent, tired from the day and emotional from what she was about to reveal to him, she just felt comfortable with him, as if he would never even think of hurting her.

While this was all true Jimmy felt as if would die, every breath she took sending him spiraling some place that terrified him, he was drowning in her.

It was all at once from the moment that he laid eyes on her, and at the same time ever so gradually like sinking into a dark abyss full of the unknown, full of magic, full of things he was never meant to have.

Her scent drifted all around him, like fresh strawberries and cream, evoking thoughts he never allowed himself to indulge in, it was intoxicating.

His lips had never tasted a sip of alcohol but still he felt drunk, dizzy, and dazed as ruby silky curls grazed his arm.

His muscles tightened as his heart beat with such intensity he felt weak.

Doing his best to control his quickened breath to try and hide these useless feelings that would only lead to heartbreak, something became very apparent, almost tragically clear.

Jimmy Darling had passed through a door for which there would be no returning from.

He was scared, the risk was too great, the fall too far, he had to brace himself somehow, stop this before it got out of hand.

Accepting his lot in life was never easy, but this was suicide.

As he waited for her to tell her story, he made up his mind, this would be it, this night would be the end for them, he had to let this dream go, because deep inside he knew that's all it would have been.

Suddenly he was distracted, it was just a simple sigh, a breathy release of air from her pink lips, but it was enough to crush him, he had been right, he was invited into this wonder, but in truth he was damned because he could never leave.

Shying away he stared straight ahead afraid of what she would think if she could read his thoughts, maybe that would tip the scale, leaving her afraid, with no choice but to push him away like everyone else had.

But she wasn't like everyone else, she was warm, kind, like a gentle breeze sweeping across his body leaving him with a rush of chills that was inescapable.

Everything about her was different, she had an easy way about her, a tender heart that seemed incapable of manipulation or lies, a childlike innocence that made him already fiercely protective of her.

There was no sense in denying it, he was lost, already gone, he was hers whether she wanted him or not.

So he continued to sit quietly next to her, knowing all of this, knowing she would never feel the same.

It was out of his hands now, the dye had been cast, he would just have to go wherever the night took him.

Shaking her head as if to jolt a painful memory from her mind she turned towards him, as if needing to look into his eyes when she spoke.

He noticed she did that a lot when he was talking to her, it made him feel as if he was the only person in the world in that moment, it was intimate, pulling him even closer to her.

This time it was him was right there with her, hanging on every word, fixated in those eyes that resembled the color of the ocean.

"Remember when I told you that I grew up on a farm?"

Thinking back he nodded, suddenly realizing that the tips of his fingers were resting on her thigh, it never even occurred to him to hide his hands, it never occurred that he had to hide anything from her.

His voice was soft, breathy as he focused on the emotion playing along her sweet face.

"Sure, I remember."

He watched as she drifted away someplace beautiful in her mind as she continued to delve deeply into his gentle black eyes.

"I loved it there, despite… "

Her voice cracked as she attempted to hold it together causing him to panic, wanting so much to sooth her, he forgot himself for just a moment, leaving behind the tragedy that had shaped his sad life, his thoughts only of her, he took her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

Looking down at their hands intertwined, his thick misshapen claws, her delicate perfect fingers, her face twisted horrifically as if she were disgusted.

Devastated, furious for letting himself just for one second forget he immediately released her wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

Shaking her head with revulsion as a tear slipped from her cheek she angrily ripped off the white gloves that Charles had ordered her to wear.

As if this was normal for them she took his hand once again already missing the way it felt in hers, warm, soft… _safe_.

Dumbfounded he froze as her tiny fingers curled around his two protruding so called claws.

"That's better, I hated those things."

Feeling as if he were on a roller coaster of emotions he stared back still unable to move, afraid that somehow this was all a dream or some malicious trick.

Working hard to hold back her pain she took a deep breath as her eyes became misty turning them from bright green to shimmering turquoise.

"There was a fire, we lost the big barn… three of my horses," a deep shudder rushed through her as she spoke about her horses, but she still held his gaze," my folks were already four months behind on the mortgage when this happened, they had let their insurance lapse. Three years of bad droughts is all it took, well, that and daddy's drinkin', any rate it became pretty clear that the bank was going to take the farm away."

Without realizing it Jimmy gently squeezed her hand as tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill onto her flushed cheeks.

"I walked in on them talking at the kitchen table, this forty something year old balding stranger with a fancy leather briefcase. They were sipping on lemonade and eating momma's chocolate cake that she only made on special occasions."

Biting down hard on her bottom lip as she brushed away a few tears that she was unable to hold back, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was so stupid Jimmy, there I was in my cut offs and braids, my knees all dirty from mending the chicken coup. I-I thought he was the new doctor everyone had been talking about. I had seen many that year… I thought he was there to help me."

Jimmy's eyes narrowed as his heart clenched wondering why she would need help from a doctor, as far as he could see she was perfect, stunningly perfect.

"Turns out they were discussing the details on an agreement they had made. You see, he owned the bank, and as of that moment he owned… me."

Furrowing his fair eyebrows Jimmy leaned in closer tenderly cupping the side of her face.

"Alice, I don't understand, what do you mean he owns you?"

Tilting her head leaning into his soft hand her voice broke, "They made a deal, the deed to the farm in exchange for my hand in marriage… it was just that easy."

He didn't think anything could shock him after all the tragedy he had witnessed over the years, but for some reason the innocence that shone in her young face made it seem like the most sinister thing he had ever heard of.

Anger drove through him like a freight train as he turned so his body was completely facing her.

"Alice, they can't do that! They can't just marry you off, you have rights, _this_, this is wrong… you have to - "

"It's done, Jimmy I had no choice."

Shaking his head refusing to swallow this he stood, his mind working quickly.

"Listen awhile ago Elsa needed a lawyer, … Mr. Hales, I think he's name was, anyway I'm sure she'd help you. I have some money saved, you could get the marriage annulled. I can help you get out of here."

Struck by how much he truly wanted to help her she suddenly noticed just how beautiful he was, like angel, pale skin almost glowing in the darkness surrounding them, and his eyes, wide nothing but honesty and compassion staring back at her.

It hit her all at once, the pull of her heart, the exquisite feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Her skin was flushed with heat setting fire to the cool night that had fallen over them like a protective blanket.

Her eyes flickered to his mouth, lips soft, inviting now called to her, a silent secret invitation.

There was suddenly nothing more she wanted than to taste those lips, to know his kiss, to feel him close to her, so close she could disappear.

Standing nervous for the feelings that were quickly coming like the sky when it suddenly grows dark and opens up, the rain was falling, she was falling and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Jimmy, you don't understand, I can't leave this marriage, if I do they lose the farm."

Standing now facing her looking down at her he grazed the back of his hand along her cheek causing her to look up at him afraid that he could see right through her.

"Alice, you can't give away your life for your parents, you're not responsible for losing the farm."

For the first time he witnessed the light in her eyes fade away as she backed away from him.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back."

Disappearing for a minute she returned with a pillow and a blanket.

Placing them on the couch she walked up to him only to stand there hesitating for a second before she rose on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him.

Whispering softly to his ear she nearly brought him to his knees.

"Jimmy thank you for everything, I'm so happy we met, but you can't help me, no one can."

His eyes drifted shut feeling her heart race against his chest, her small frame flush to his body bringing him closer to heaven than he had ever been before.

Refusing to believe that she was trapped in this hell he dismissed her words almost instantly already thinking of what to say to Elsa.

It was then that she released him only to turn and walk away.

"Please stay till morning, if anything happens to you because of me, I'll never forgive myself Jimmy."

**aJa**

It was well into the night when he woke to find her sitting across from him.

It had taken hours until exhaustion took over forcing him into a sleep full of dreams of horses galloping in fields, of Alice riding free, her red hair trailing behind her, flying high in the air like a bird far from the fate she was handed.

"Alice."

Rubbing his eyes he quickly sat up unable to keep his stare from her even though he knew he should.

She was wearing a short white cotton nightgown that was transparent in the incandescent glow of the moonlight.

Approaching him she curled the edge of her nightgown around her fingers, her expression was blank, as if she were preparing herself.

"I need you to know, I-I don't know why… maybe because I don't want you to think bad of me, that I would just give myself away."

"Alice, please, I could never think - "

Holding up her hand she hushed him, "It's my fault, the fire… _I_ burned the barn down, all the farming equipment, the livestock… my horses, it's _my_ fault we were going to lose everything."

Taking a deep breath choking back quiet sobs she curled her hand into fists trying to be strong.

"My father… he was a decent man… unless he was drunk."

Shaking now her gaze faltered to the floor, embarrassed full of shame.

"He'd come into my room late at night... it never went as far as he wanted it too, I always managed to fight him off … just before… "

Her voice trailed off as she slowly turned around feeling the tension, the raw emotion coming off of him as his heart broke.

"The nights I knew he'd be coming for me I'd sleep in the barn, up high on the loft in the hay. I felt safe there, like no one could reach me."

Jimmy's eyes were filled with tears, as he held his breath.

"Alice, I'm so sorry."

Shaky words fell from his lips, as he slowly stood watching her intently.

Facing away from him now her voice was barely a whisper.

"That night he found me, I had left the oil lamp on… I never made that mistake before."

Grasping the hem of her gown her fingers trembled as he stood transfixed on her.

"I don't know what happened, I just snapped. I felt his hands on me… I didn't think, I just grabbed the lamp and smashed it on the beam by my head. I thought I could use the glass, to scare him away, but the hay caught fire. In seconds it was everywhere, all around me. He ran, left me there, I tried to save my horses… but it was too late, I swear I tried Jimmy."

Lifting her gown up over her small white cotton panties she revealed her back which was marred with scars, thick burns, an impression of the fire that she'd have to carry for the rest of her life.

"It was the loss of the barn, the doctor visits, that caused them to lose everything."

Quickly lowering her gown her eyes fixed to her feet waiting for him to run out the door any minute.

"It was my fault… that's why I can't get an annulment, I'm trapped Jimmy… besides who would want me now, I'm a monster... Charles reminds me every day."

Closing her eyes she stood like a statue prepared for what would come next, it was for the best she told herself, Charles would never allow her to have a friend like Jimmy.

It was then that she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck as he carefully gathered her long auburn tresses over her shoulder.

She felt his hands drift to her hips barely touching her as his strong solid presence stood directly behind her, shielding her from the world.

"I wish I could take it all away, your pain, _everything_."

Trembling his raspy whisper touched her in places that had grown numb and cold.

Unable to handle his attempt to spare her feelings she gathered her strength.

"Jimmy, _please_, don't… I know what I am, I've accepted it."

Moving closer unable to help himself, not caring anymore about right or wrong, about being hurt or discarded.

"_Look at me_."

Sighing softly feeling his mouth brush against her bare shoulder she held her breath as she shook her head.

"Please Alice."

Timidly she turned to face him with barely a breath between them.

He knew there was no hiding his feelings now, she was wrapped around his heart, and he would do anything to save her.

"You're no monster Alice, You're _beautiful_, you are so beautiful it hurts to look at you," Taking her hand he pressed it to his chest, "here."

Terrified he knew there was no turning back as he leaned down to gentle sweep his lips along hers.

Breathless he held her to him as the sun began to rise peaking slowly over the rooftops surrounding them.

"Pack your things, I'm getting you out of here. I can keep you safe Alice."

Her stomach twisted at the cruelness of fate, how if she had just met him… before.

Backing away she shook her head unable to speak.

But it was too late, he felt it in their fleeting kiss, in the flutter of her heart resting against him as he held her.

She felt something.

"I understand, you don't know me, there's no way you could trust me after everything you've been through, so I'll be back."

Grabbing his jacket he nearly tripped over his own feet reaching out for the door unwilling to look away from her.

"I'll be back everyday, I'll show you that I meant what I said. I'll prove to you that you can trust me."

Biting down hard on her bottom lip she wanted to tell him that he could never come back, that it was too dangerous, that Charles was powerful man, a man that could hurt him, but she couldn't, not with the way he was staring at her.

Backing his bike from her garage he looked up at her as she stood in the window watching him, missing him already.

His smile lit up the dull grey world that surrounded him, it was brighter than the sun, it was beautiful, _he_ was beautiful.

As he sped off she could see the flutter of window shades across the street as her neighbor came out to pick up the newspaper on her stoop, the same neighbor that was suppose to drive her home from the party.

Pressing her hand to the glass she knew, she knew she had to stop him, she had to protect him, before it was too late.


	3. yellow sundress

thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated if possible :)

_**yellow sundress **_

Soaring on a blissful high from his night spent with Alice, Jimmy quickly threw down his bike in the dirt as he gazed over the sprawled out Carnival he called home.

Somehow everything appeared different to him, the horizon, dotted with clouds filtered a sleepy sun that cast a purple pinkish hue across the sky, it was beautiful, today _everything_ was beautiful.

Up till this moment he felt like the universe had played the ultimate joke on him, there was no doubt Jimmy had the heart of a poet, a sensitive, passionate soul that until now had suffered a lifetime of rejection and long lonely nights.

He was used for carnal pleasures, only to be cast out like a whore who served his purpose.

He pretended not to be offended by their look fear, or worse transparent repulsion when they saw his claws, he knew he had skills that no other normal man could offer, it was a confidence that was well earned.

His warm big smile and sincere charm came natural, there was no con or deceptive motives for his kindness, or protective nature, he wore his heart on his sleeve, which on far too many occasions led him down a road full of pain and suffering.

Jimmy took solace in those moments when those stiff suburban housewives writhed and moaned nearly moved to euphoric tears by his hands.

He sought after acceptance and affection as if it were oxygen to his lungs, a need he could not live without, but within those parties he was nothing but a shameful hidden secret that was required to leave through the back door without a word.

Almost instantly the realization of what they had allowed themselves to be a part of was strikingly, horrifically apparent as they shakily placed the money on the dresser leaving the room without being able to even look in his direction.

He was merely the afternoon's entertainment, a sinful vice that was meant to be kept in the dark, a freak for hire.

Closing his eyes he remembered arguing with Ethel, he had grown tired of being used, putting his foot down he refused her wishes, but she was insistent that he go that fateful day, always doing as he was told he changed his mind at the last minute nearly missing meeting Alice.

He knew it had to be destiny, that this was meant to be, there was no doubt he would find a way to help her, and in turn prove to her that he was worthy of her love.

Running through the camp past the faded striped tents he said his hello's the people he knew of as family.

Conversations at the long table during breakfast halted momentarily when everyone noticed his odd behavior, especially knowing that he was headed for a world of hurt from his mother for missing curfew.

**"Jimmy!"**

Stopping suddenly causing a cloud of dirt to swell around his boots he smiled wide at his mother's voice.

Racing towards his trailer he noticed her shadow hovering by a small round window, he darted inside practically bursting at the seams to tell her his news.

Feeling his heart race from just thinking of Alice, he began pacing back and forth wanting to start from the beginning, too excited to notice the severe scowl that crossed her bearded face.

"Momma, you're not going to believe what happened to me! I can't hardly believe it myself, I still feel as if I'm dreamin' or somethin' - "

Turning to face her, his beaming grin faded as she crossed her arms over her chest, her disappointed, angry glare staring him down as his words went virtually unheard.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through last night? What you put all of us through? Elsa had Paul and Eve out searchin' for ya half the night, we were all a mess thinkin' something went awry out in suburbia, we were convinced you got yourself caught by a jealous husband or big brother, we didn't know if you were behind bars or tied up in some basement being beatin' to a pulp - "

Jimmy's face fell as he slid on the bench behind the table near her, his head hanging down knowing very well that his actions could've caused disastrous results if anyone was caught looking for him.

"Gosh momma, I'm sorry, you know I never meant to worry anyone, it all happened so fast, it was so unexpected, I know if you just hear me out you'll understand... you see I met this girl and - "

Shaking her head Ethel tapped her finger down on the table refusing to hear anymore. "Jimmy I'm not about to sit hear and listen to another tale of you gettin' your heart torn to pieces, just give me the cash, livin' here ain't free, Elsa needs all the help we can give her."

Clearly hurt Jimmy hesitated long enough for Ethel to wonder if he kept his appointment on Maple drive yesterday afternoon.

"Boy, tell me you didn't stand up a paying job for some floozy you met while you were wearing those darn gloves!"

"No, I went." Sighing, Jimmy reached in his back pocket grasping a few crinkled up bills.

Refusing to let it go he stood leaning over her desperate for her attention.

"Momma, please just listen, this girl… she's _different_, I met her at the job, her name is Alice, she ain't like the others - "

Slowly she raised her skeptical eyes towards him, "What is the most important rule about these gigs Jimmy Darling!"

Muttering under his breath he pushed off the table in frustration.

"Do the job, nothin' more, get paid and get out without being seen. I know the drill, but you're not listening, she's not from around here, she didn't know why I was there. She saw_ me_ Ma', saw my hands and she didn't care, it didn't matter to her. She hated those women, I ended up driving her back to her house, we talked for hours, she treated me like a_ real_ man, like a _normal_ man. We have a connection, I felt it but she's in trouble Momma, she's in a bad marriage, somethin' awful… she needs my help."

Clicking her tongue against her teeth Ethel slammed her hand down after straightening out the money he placed on the table.

"Twelve dollars Jimmy? You never come home with less than twenty, are you holding out on me? Did you go and blow it on this bimbo that's got you all tied up in knots? I swear to Christ Jimmy you are as gullible when it comes to the female sex as a five year old sitting on Santa's lap asking for toys he ain't ever gonna git."

Punching the wall he turned towards her, his expression pleading for her to hear him.

"She didn't belong there, **and damn it ma' neither do I,** we took off, we left before I got all the money, but you're not listening to me - "

"But momma nothin', you've got responsibilities here, people that count on ya', I don't wanna hear another word about this Alice, and another thing, the cops have already been sniffin' around here lookin' for that killer, they find you out there past curfew and we're all going down. Don't let it happen again!"

Cringing from her aching knees as she went to leave Ethel looked back holding the thin metal door tight in her grip.

Her voice was calmer, more soothing, as she gazed down at her sensitive, good hearted boy.

Her attempt was to make him understand, to save him from getting hurt, but her words came with a stinging punch.

"Jimmy, you have got to get it through that handsome head of yours that we are **not** normal folks, we will never have normal lives, you will never have a normal life. Whatever this girl wanted from you I can tell you sure as shit it ain't love, it will _never_ be love Jimmy, no matter how bad you want it to be. Now go get cleaned up, Paul needs help fixin' the stage for the tonight's performance."

Refusing to believe her he made his way to Elsa's elaborate tent determined to get the information about the lawyer.

Standing outside he cleared his throat shoving his hands inside his front pockets. "Elsa?, I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was wondering if you could spare a minute of your time?"

A dark chuckle drifted from beneath the flaps of striped canvas as Elsa motioned for Pepper to stop polishing her nails.

"Jimmy dear come on in, by the looks of your momma's face this morning I'm sure you've already gotten an earful so I assume you've learned your lesson about drawing unwanted attention here."

Following him with a cautious stare as he made his way over to the silk sofa where she was sitting, Elsa stretched her arms over her head already sensing that something was off about him.

"Pepper, go be a dear and fetch me some of that Cajun chili from the kitchen, my stomach's been growling something awful all morning."

Waiting till pepper eagerly ran out to get Elsa's food, her eyes redirected their focus to Jimmy.

"What troubles you my dear? I've been hearing rumors of a _girl_, has some pretty leach gotten a hold of that tender heart of yours?"

Looking around shocked he stood up clearly upset. "How? I don't understand - "

Blowing casually on the red polish over her outstretched hand she huffed at his naivety.

"Don't be surprised, your mother's voice does tend to carry, besides you should know by now that the walls have ears and mouths that spread gossip like wild fire around here."

Standing he took a deep breath, "I need the number of that lawyer you used back in Tallahassee, its important Elsa."

Rising to take a seat at the small table decked out in china, Elsa clapped her hands together joyfully as Pepper returned with her Chili.

Waiting for her to leave Elsa immediately turned towards Jimmy feeling her patience starting to slip.

"No, Jimmy, what's important is the show tonight, what's important is that we start bringing in new customers before we all get thrown out of this backwoods hick town. Now let me make myself very clear, you **do not** and **will never** have the funds for such a thing as a lawyer. Further more the last thing we need is some raging jealous husband coming down here making trouble and spreading rumors about his wife screwing around with lobster boy from the freakshow they're so desperately trying to shut down! Now get to work before you and your precious Momma find yourselves out on the street!"

Nodding slowly, knowing he had the responsibility of his mother to keep in mind, Jimmy did as he was told.

For the rest of the day he worked, building sets, fixing the stage, basically whatever was required of him, never again speaking a word of Alice.

As night approached the stage lights beamed upon Elsa's heavily made up face as she belted out a variety of songs while the contortionists wowed the crowd behind her.

The house was half full, but it was enough to keep everyone occupied as he slipped out the back to head for Elsa's tent.

If he was caught the punishment would be brutal, but he was hell bent on getting that business card.

Rushing in and out of the maze of ropes pinning the large tents to the ground he kept looking over his shoulder until he found himself hearing his name being whispered out in the darkness on the edge of the clearing bordering the thick woods.

_"Jimmy!"_

His heart almost stopped when he realized it was Alice peaking out from a clump of raspberry bushes.

Holding up his hands signaling her to stay he waited until it was safe, till no one could possibly find them before running towards her.

Out of breath he pulled her further into the forest down a makeshift path he sometimes used to get away when things got too hard for him.

Well out of earshot from the others now he approached her as she leaned against a large Oak tree.

She was wearing a pale yellow sundress with thin straps and tiny white daisies along the hem, it was young and sweet, flowing with the night breeze against her thighs, nothing like the stiff formal polyester garment Charles forced to wear to that party.

Her strawberry blonde wavy hair was down around her shoulders, he was rendered breathless as he watched in wonder as the summer wind lifted it leaving stray strands across her pale pink lips.

Her eyes were bright green shimmering like emeralds against the luminous moon that seemed to be lighting up the dark sky just for them.

She was more than beautiful, she looked like an angel, it was beyond his understanding why she was there for him.

He found himself shaking, lost for words, swept up in a moment he never in his life thought he would have.

For what seemed like forever they stood in the moonlight under the stars with a symphony of cicadas pulsating in unison a love song made just for them.

And in that moment, in that very special time and space all the horror that they had been through in their young lives had fallen away, it was as if they were new to the ways of intimacy, untouched, innocent.

He could barely breathe, all his charm and clever complements went to the wayside, he was just a boy falling hard, helplessly at her will.

Suddenly her eyes fell to her sandals as she reached for the rough bark anxiously running her fingers over the edges.

"Jimmy there's a reason why I came here tonight, I - _we_… "

Her voice broke as she struggled to speak, fighting against what she knew was right and what she so desperately wanted.

Peeking up at him under long curled eyelashes she bit down hard on her bottom lip, he was handsome beyond anything she could ever imagine, straight out the movies, he was like James Dean, strong, sensitive, haunted by a tortured soul that left his heart open for all to see.

From his dark jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, to his white tee shirt that hugged a body that appeared to be chiseled from stone, he was mesmerizing, capturing her heart with his kind, sweet eyes that were as black as coal seducing her to the point of distraction with every stolen glance.

It wasn't fair, their meeting while at first seemed like a dream, now had become the cruelest twist of fate.

"Jimmy, I-I came here tonight to talk to you."

A wide toothy smile that was as warm as the sun spread across his beautiful face revealing dimples under blushed apple cheeks that made her dizzy forgetting her well rehearsed speech.

Taking a step closer he lowered his voice to raspy whisper that would be her undoing.

"Alice, you have no idea what that means to me."

Backing up against the tree she shook her head doing her best to do what was right, to keep him safe.

"No, you don't understand, I know you think there is a way out for me, but, there isn't. I - I came here to tell you that you can't come to my house again."

Waving her hand between them she angled her watery eyes towards the darkness of the woods unable to look at him.

"This... us… it just can't be, I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry."

Her words were small, uneven, as if she were forcing them out.

His smile disappeared, falling away as he breathed out a shaky breath.

Before she knew it he was close, his towering body hovering over her, his mouth drifting to her ear.

Alice froze, her tearful eyes closed, her body reacting, betraying her very words, helpless from the sheer nearness of him.

He was killing her, tempting her with something she could never have.

Gently cupping her cheek he brushed his soft lips to her ear.

"Alice, if that's what you really want, I will leave you alone, but I can feel what's happening between us, I know it makes no sense to feel so much so fast … but I care for you, every second I'm with you, every moment without you I'm falling harder. Alice, I… I _love_ you."

Hearing his sincere words whispered so sweetly, honestly with such vulnerability left her no choice, at that moment she'd rather die than live without him.

Reaching up she fisted his tee shirt breathlessly pulling him in for a fevered desperate kiss shocking him to his very core.

Whimpering she began to shiver as he slowed her down agonizingly gliding his lips over her mouth again and again.

His hands laced through her auburn curls edging her closer to him as he swept his tongue softly tasting her, driving her deeper to a place she never thought she find.

"I knew you felt it too, it's going to be alright. I promise you, I swear it on my life my sweet, beautiful Alice."

She was sent spinning in a dizzy haze, lost as his mouth sought her out, his hard body moved flush against her leaving nothing to hide.

Rising higher on her toes she clung to him as their kisses became fiery, fevered filled with a passion neither of them had ever known.

Aching almost painfully she reluctantly broke from him, pressing her forehead to his, panting softly, searching for the right words to quell the need overtaking her.

"I do love you Jimmy, please, take me away from all of this, make me forget."

A sharp gasp left his lips as she reached down to pull his tee shirt out from his jeans.

Sliding her fingertips over his bare skin she skimmed her lips along his neck causing his knees to nearly buckle.

Bracing his hands against the tree on either side of her, he was stunned as she mapped out the ridges of his muscles along his stomach before gliding her hands over his chest softly.

Blindsided he dug his fingers into the bark nearly coming apart from her tender caresses.

No one had ever touched him this way, it was always him, it was just understood that it was his job, his role, real affection, feelings, love was never in the equation.

Grasping his shirt she lifted it up till he reached back and pulled it over his head.

Coming together he kissed her again as if his life depended on it as he slid her thin straps from her sun kissed shoulders.

Grazing her collarbone with his soft lips she clutched the back of his hair desperate to be with him.

Shyly, she whispered knowing somehow that there was no going back, dangerous days were sure to follow this heavenly night.

"Jimmy please... make love to me."


	4. droplets of rain down parted lips

**so appreciate your reviews, littlexkiller and wabi-sabi-1090 :)**

_**droplets of rain down parted lips**_

_'Jimmy, please… make love to me.'_

Her words took his breath away, no one ever had spoken to him this way.

Bringing her in close he tried to calm his pounding heart, and his rash instincts that told him to just take her and go back to her place, it was all he wanted, more than he could've ever have dreamed of, but there would be consequences that would affect more than just him.

Looking down at her flushed cheeks he knew she was trying to be brave although her quivering bottom lip gave her shyness away.

Her bashfulness was beyond sweet, her demure state made him want her even more, it was almost painful to have her so near knowing that her feelings were as strong as his.

His dark eyes flickered urgently up towards the place that bound him in so many ways, tying him to a fate he never asked for as he whispered earnestly against her windswept auburn hair.

"Alice… I want you so badly it hurts."

Looking over her shoulder, as he held her tight, he could see the Carnival began to wind down as faint voices mulled around disappearing like the strings of brightly colored lights that lined the property.

Departing customers making their way to their cars would bring on the clean up crew, the employees responsible for breaking down the sets, storing the equipment, and discarding all the ripped tickets, and popcorn that littered the dirt floor beneath the big tent.

Jimmy was part of this crew, he knew he soon would be missed, and after battling with his mother and Elsa the stakes were dangerously high if he were to leave now, especially as the curfew grew closer.

Even worse he knew everyone by now had heard about him and this mysterious girl who was in trouble, and that was not a word carnies like to hear.

He could hear Elsa's thick German accent warning him of such things...

'... you should know by now that the walls have ears and mouths that spread gossip like wildfire around here.'

Going against his mother would bring him a world of aggravation and hours worth of lectures, but to defy Elsa was asking for the kind of trouble that could put him and his mother out on the streets.

Taking her hand he muttered under his breath as he tried to think of another way for them to be together, at least for the night.

"I just need to think, maybe we don't have to leave."

He knew of an empty tent that Elsa kept leftover antique furniture that didn't fit in her expansive tent, but there was no place to lay her down, to love her properly, like the lady she was.

Unaware of what he was really thinking, insecurity took over.

Alice lowered her head embarrassed, only hearing part of what he said, her eyes now level with his broad chest she wished she could take back the words that she realized sounded like some cheesy romance novel.

Mistaking his hesitation for rejection she raised the thin straps to her dress back onto her tanned shoulders, and backed away from him.

She began to think that his affection, and desire to help her stemmed from pity rather than love.

Alice could tell that Jimmy was a kind, caring person, it made perfect sense that he would say all those things to ease her pain after everything she had told him about her father and Charles.

He spoke of love so convincingly though, she thought for sure she felt it in his kiss, the way he touched her so tenderly.

Then it hit her, her scars, the grotesque disfigurement that stretched out along her back from the fire, of course, it scared him, why wouldn't it?

Charles was right, he had told her over and over what a monster she was, that no other man would dare lower himself to touch such a thing.

Charles! It was at this point that she remembered why she came here to begin with, Charles was connected all over town, everyone knew him, and being owner of the bank owed him in some way.

He was also part of a very powerful family that held high positions in the town, including his Uncle, the Mayor and his brother the Chief of police.

If he ever got wind of Jimmy and her together there's no telling what he would do, Alice was a possession to him, and no one messed with what was his.

"This was a mistake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

The end of her sentence was a lingering whisper left in her wake as she took off through the woods running as fast she could.

"Alice!"

She could hear his boots behind her, but being smaller she was able to maneuver through the thick brush and pricker bushes faster giving her a big head start.

Spotting her bicycle hidden off the side of the road she blindly started to run across the street as headlights quickly approached her.

With her mind stuck on Jimmy she didn't notice the car until it was inches from her.

Screaming as the fender grazed the edge of her dress she suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around her waist pulling her back as if she were a rag doll.

Cradling her in his arms Jimmy fought to catch his breath as he rocked her back and forth realizing that he almost lost her.

"Alice! Are you hurt? Oh God, _please_, no, **_please_** - "

Sliding her hands around his neck she hugged him tight. "I'm fine… thanks to you Jimmy, you saved my life."

Smiling down at her his happiness was brief as he heard Phil's blood hound barking in the distance.

Standing he saw a row of torches dotted through the thick woods, they were coming to get him, he knew it was only a matter of time, Elsa had given the order.

Grabbing her hand he started to run, "We have to get out of here, I know of an old truck that's kept on the side of the property, no one can get that clutch to work but me, but we have to move fast."

Alice was confused, she had no idea what was going on, but she trusted him so she ran following behind with his hand clutched tightly in hers.

Just then a bolt of lightning streaked above their heads as the sky opened up and rain fell quickly from the sky.

Soaked to the bone by the time they reached the rusted old blue truck, they jumped in as Jimmy flipped down the visor catching the keys in his hand.

Pumping the clutch as only he knew how, they were gone in no time speeding off into a raging storm watching in silence the wipers sway back and forth unable to keep up with the torrential downpour that came out of no where.

Within ten minutes they were at the turnoff to the cul de sac and the little blue house with the white shutters.

Gripping the steering wheel tight as water droplets slipped from his hair that was now soaked down over his eye lashes he waited for her to tell him what she needed.

Still unsure of everything Alice quietly reminded him of the turn intending on just jumping out the truck with a quick goodbye, knowing anything else would be too painful, but Jimmy had other notions.

"Just pull up to the house, I can run it Jimmy, it's better this way."

Ignoring her he drove up the driveway opened the garage door and drove the truck inside.

Waiting until the automatic door closed he sat in the truck leaning forward with his eyes closed unable to handle her rejecting him.

Finally speaking his emotions were running high in his voice clutching her heart.

"Why? Why would you ask me to make love to you, only to change your mind and run away."

Staring straight ahead at Charles's golf clubs against the wall she shook her head.

"I never changed my mind, I just… I just need you to be safe, and you are not safe with me Jimmy."

Turning towards her he tried to understand. "I know you're worried about the farm, about your parent's, but we'll figure it out. You cannot stay married to this monster, you're not alone anymore Alice… I'm here, and I am not afraid of that bastard. I will protect you."

Lifting her legs, tucking them beneath her wet yellow, now transparent sundress, she moved closer to him directly in front of the dashboard lights.

Her voice became distant, like a far away whisper as his eyes grew jet black.

The soft glow of white lights streaming from the dashboard lit her golden skin leaving him lost as to her warnings of Charles and the damage he could do.

At that moment he didn't care if the devil himself was coming for him, beside him sat an angel, breathless and beautiful, there was no possibility of giving her up now.

On and on she went about his connections, his rage, the strings he could pull to pull Jimmy in jail and shut down

Elsa's troupe, and it all meant nothing as his resolve melted before her.

Interrupting her plea for him to stay away from her, he reached over and took her in his arms pulling her effectively in one move over on his lap.

Startled by such an aggressive move from someone who up until now had been nothing but the epitome of tenderness she whispered his name sharply.

_"Jimmy."_

Her thighs slick from the rain caused her body to slide forward to leaving her center pressed mercilessly up against him.

He was helpless to hide how impossibly hard he was for her as her small frame bared down on him leaving her to straddle his thighs.

Her hands came down hard on the seat on either side of his head overtaken by the feeling of him pressed with such need against her.

He nearly died as a tiny moan escaped her parted lips."_Oh...god."_

Panting her hips jutted forward desperate to feel the incredible sensation of him again.

They could hear the rain pounding outside, the thunder crashing over the roof as blinding flashes of lightning flickered through the windows of the garage.

It was as if the world around them was exploding, coming apart at the seams.

Only they were warm and safe in the small space between them, it was heaven, it was more than they knew was possible.

Gazing into her bright green eyes he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip desperate to kiss her, to touch her, to be inside.

Struggling to restrain himself his voice was shaking, his mouth trembling as he licked a stray rain drop from his lips.

"Is this ok?"

Taking a deep shuddering breath she moved back causing another glorious shock of friction to ripple through her.

She nodded once as she slowly pulled the straps from her shoulders hesitating briefly as the wet strands of her hair stuck to her damp skin seducing him into a state of urgency even more.

In a brave move proving just how much she trusted him she pulled her dress down to her waist exposing her bare breasts to him.

The look in his eyes was like nothing she had ever seen, emotion so deep for a longing that had lasted almost his entire lifetime washed over him as he surged forward taking her mouth in a fevered kiss.

She gasped as he ghosted his webbed finger barely touching her trembling nipple.

Surprising herself she reached out to grab the back of his head moving his mouth to where she needed it most.

Groaning deeply he teased her with the tip of his tongue, lapping over her several times as his hands cupped her bottom, thrusting her lightly over him rocking her back and forth.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip she reached down to unbuckle his belt.

Grabbing at his shirt she struggled with the wet material trying hard to pull it off of him, helping her he removed it to immediately bring her close wanting so much to feel her bare against his chest.

Climbing off of him she sat back against the seat to slip her panties off, but before she could move he was there reaching underneath the bench pulling at the lever to push it further back.

Kneeling down between her legs on the floorboard he slowly edged her dress up placing soft kisses along the inside of her thighs till she was completely exposed to him.

Lifting his black eyes, that were drowning in desire, up towards her, she held her breath as he tasted her for the first time.

He moved so slowly, so lightly, his tongue barely touching her, it was torture of the sweetest kind.

Building her up at sinful pace he could take no more as he heard her crying out for him, begging him to give her what she needed.

Whispering her name against her opening he became more forceful, his tongue firmly taking her, delving deep, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

He could feel her holding back, afraid, insecure about having this experience for the first time after everything she had been forced to do.

Jimmy wanted to erase it all, he wanted so badly to take away those memories, he needed to prove to her that she deserved to be pleasure, to be loved.

Dancing his tongue against her clit he whispered again convincing her that she was safe with him.

"Let go, I'm here... _I love you_… _please_ Alice."

His voice was like velvet urging her on coaxing her into trusting him, it was all it took as she went tumbling, falling into an abyss of euphoria that she had never had before.

Collapsing against the seat she felt boneless, as if nothing mattered, she felt loved.

Blinded by passion as he watched her fall apart, he couldn't wait any longer as he kicked open the passenger door and lifted her into his strong arms.

"Where are we going?" she whispered as he pulled her protectively close.

She wrapped her arms tight around him reaching up to kiss neck breathlessly already aching for more.

"I'm taking you to bed my sweet Alice."

**TBC , reviews are greatly appreciated :) first time writing this character, a little unsure...**


	5. Bliss before the dawn

**Adren07321, Hell's-FunnyHome, wabi-sabi1090, luakinage, Jurana Keri, Raging Raven, littlexkiller, guests, much thanks for your very sweet reviews, so appreciative! :)**

_**Bliss before the dawn**_

Carrying her into the house he couldn't keep from kissing her, she smelled like lilacs and rain, her mouth tasted like cotton candy and strawberries, she was heaven.

Stumbling down the hall he walked towards the bedroom she shared with Charles.

Whispering softly she placed her hand on his chest. "No, not there Jimmy, go down the hall to the guest room."

Instantly understanding, without needing an explanation, he swept her into the pale blue room placing her gently on the bed.

Stepping back he watched her as she removed her rain drenched yellow sundress peeling it from her wet body.

Swallowing hard, unaccustomed to being so forward, never actually being in a situation where she _wanted_ to be intimate with the man she was with, she spoke quietly.

"Now _you_."

Jimmy smiled wide at her forwardness as he looked shyly down at his feet.

Throughout the years Jimmy had numerous sexual experiences with women, but this was different.

It was always about pleasing the other person, as if he was just a object, a means to an end.

There was never any connection, any true feelings shared, he could've been anyone, anything actually.

His search for true affection, for someone to really love him, always led to emptiness and regret afterward, it was such a hollow feeling for him, like a wound that would never heal.

So standing in front of Alice, seeing her bright green eyes wide with anticipation and real passion for him led him to an unfamiliar place of being bashful.

Alice, was also timid sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed and her long soaked auburn hair clinging to her body effectively hiding her breasts.

Everything that happened in truck was fast and spontaneous, neither of them had a chance to think about how brave they were, but here as they faced each other it was clear that the feelings they had for each other were more than attraction or lust, it was love.

Already shirtless, he began to unbuckle his belt still staring down at his worn boots.

The sound of metal clanging together as the leather strap slipped through the loops of his jeans, send shivers over her skin, down between her thighs, the anticipation, this night, Jimmy, it was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

Kicking off his boots, he was forced to jump on one foot trying to take off his socks, leaving them both to giggle nervously.

They were like kids, sweet, and innocent.

No matter how horrible a past they had been through somehow, being together, seeing only the good in each other without judgment, completely unconditional, it was special, it was like it was their first time.

Pushing down his jeans, along with his boxers, his big apple cheeks shined with the cutest red blush she had never seen.

He was beyond handsome, his body was a vision, muscular but slender and toned, she was unable to hide her admiration as she raked her wide eyes over him slowly.

His pale skin was like cream, smooth, slick from the rain, still wet from his hair dripping occasional droplets over his chest and shoulders.

He literally took her breath away as she bit down hard on her bottom lip before needing to exhale.

"Jimmy, you're... you're so... _beautiful_."

His black eyes lifted slowly up to meet her emerald stare stunned at what she had called him.

Alice could see it in his eyes, behind it all he was deeply vulnerable, full of years of rejection and pain.

Desire weighed heavy in her stare, erasing any shyness she was feeling before, replacing it with a strong need to pleasure him, to prove that her feelings were true.

Sliding off the bed to her knees before him, Alice smoothed her small hands up his strong thighs hearing his breathing becoming rapid and shallow.

He was still painfully hard from watching her come apart in the truck, she was fascinated by him, curious, driven to taste him as each second ticked by.

Taking him in her small hands she tentatively began to stroke him slowly causing him to jump.

In all his years, with all his sexual experiences, no one had ever actually _touched_ him, it was always just sex.

Worried that she was doing this because she thought for some reason she had to reciprocate what happened in the truck, he lightly touched her hair.

"Alice, you don't have to, I don't expect anything from you."

In a haze of wanton lust, Alice lightly swept her thumb over the tip bringing it to her parted lips before gazing up at him earnestly.

"I _want_ to."

Before he could argue she swirled her tongue around him again and again slowly before taking him inside.

His knees almost buckled at the warm, wet sensation, it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Unable to hold back he groaned loudly gasping as she went deeper with each stroke.

"Alice,_ oh God_… "

His head flew back as he tenderly twisted her damp tresses around his claws, lost in the moment as every horrible thing that happened to him drifted far away.

Knowing he couldn't last much longer he gathered his strength and moved back instantly missing her precious mouth.

As if reading his mind, she scooted back onto the bed until her head hit the pillow, watching as he followed suit effectively covering her, resting between her legs.

They were both breathless as she wrapped her thighs around his hips positioning him where she needed him to be.

Lacing her fingers through the back of his hair she kissed him slowly, deeply, with such emotional intensity that when she opened her eyes she found him almost in tears.

Lifting her hips he easily slid inside causing them both to gasp, mouthing the words I love you he pulled out then began to thrust slowly at first desperate to make this good for her.

Soon his body took over, so tight and wet she was driving him to the point of no return, reaching down he cupped her ass lifting her up as he delved deeper and faster burying his face inside her neck.

"Yes, Jimmy... oh God, you feel so good."

All too soon he felt himself falling towards the edge, reaching down between them he brushed his thick finger over her clit several times as his mouth found her breast.

It wasn't long before he felt her walls clamp down on him as she began to convulse shaking, whining his name over and over.

Together they came shivering in each others arms, locked together unaware of where she began and he ended.

Deeply affected by something they never imagined could be, they remained breathless together for what seemed like forever.

Afterwards they spent hours lying together, Alice stretched across his hard chest, secured by his arm wrapping around her, it was like a dream, a dream they both never dared to have before.

** aJa**

It was nearly dawn when he woke to find her standing by the window with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Her hair was dry now, the rain had left it wavy and full, she had pulled it up into a high ponytail with several stray curls that framed her heart shaped face.

Jimmy was sure that she was the most beautiful creature to ever grace this earth.

Alice was staring up at the sky lost in a thought, a happy thought by the small smile lifting her freckled cheeks.

"Can't sleep?"

She glanced over her bare shoulder where the blanket had slipped, her eyes mischievously staring over his body that was barely covered by a thin white sheet.

She shrugged slightly, practically glowing from the night's event's as she turned rising up on her toes to see a splinter of orange crack across the horizon chasing away all the dark clouds from the storm.

"Don't want to, I want to remember every second of this night, so it's burned in my memory forever."

Furrowing his eyebrows, wondering why she felt this way, Jimmy sat up in bed. "Alice, we're going to have a thousand more nights just like this one."

Nodding she pressed her fingers to the glass, he could see in her reflection that her bright smile had dimmed to a shadow of sadness and uncertainty.

Holding out his hand he whispered softly to her. "Alice, come here."

Running to him, jumping on the bed like a little girl, she slid under the covers suddenly desperate to feel his body flush with hers.

Laughing, sure that there was no one like her in the world, that he was the luckiest man alive, he pressed his forehead to hers forcing her to listen carefully to what he had to say.

"Alice, you're my girl now, it's me and you against the world baby. Believe me when I tell you, I won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you again. I care about you, gosh Alice, I'm _crazy_ in love with you."

Her expression was indescribable, her eyes glistened with tears of happiness turning the color to the most beautiful shade of aquamarine.

Taking a deep breath she wanted to tell him just how much she loved him too, lifting her long eyelashes she ran her soft fingers over his cheek as she began to speak.

"Jimmy, I'll go anywhere with you. I've never felt this way, I didn't even think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you."

**"Well isn't this cozy, my wife and the freak from the local nut farm in my house, fucking in my bed!"**

Jumping immediately in front of Alice, pushing her behind him to protect her, Jimmy found himself looking into the barrel of a shotgun.

Charles snickered manically as he pressed the end of the gun to Jimmy's forehead.

"_Alice_, my dear **wife**, have I taught you _nothing_? Don't be impolite, introduce your husband to your **freak lover**!"

**TBC , reviews are greatly appreciated :) **


	6. Blood runs cold

**_Jurana Keri, wabi-sabi1090, Hell's-FunnyHome, emerliyer, thanks so much for your reviews, so thankful! Oh and I forgot to tell you, littlexkiller, Holland was exactly who I was picturing when I was writing Alice, I can't believe you said that! Love her! Again thank you to all you follow/fav this little story, so appreciate it!_**

**_Blood runs cold_**

Alice begged, sobbing for mercy as Charles pressed the barrel of the shotgun more forcefully against Jimmy's forehead.

She tried with all her might to get out of Jimmy's grasp, wanting desperately to take his place so that he may have a chance to fight Charles and get away, but Jimmy held her tight behind him protectively.

Calmly he glared up at Charles, his chest heaving with fear of what Charles would do to his beautiful Alice, the girl he now loved with all his heart and soul.

"Please Mister, kill me, do what you have to, but let Alice go. T-The cops, they won't bother looking for a carnie drifter, a freak like me, but Alice has family, she's known around town, she will be missed. Think about it, Florida has the death penalty, you'll get the chair, just get rid of me, let her go."

Alice screamed in protest, resting her forehead against Jimmy's neck pressing her mouth to his skin, needing to be as close to him as possible.

"**No!** Charles, _please, please, _don't hurt him, I'll do _whatever_ you want, _whatever_ you ask, just _please_ spare him, this is all my fault, he didn't know I was married, he had no idea about you."

She had hoped her lies would redirect his anger from Jimmy to her, and for a moment it worked.

Charles's rageful eyes refocused on Alice, the wheels were turning inside his mind of all the twisted sick things he could do to punish his young slut of a wife, lessons that would be taught in blood, and delightful screams of agony, his dick twitched with just the thought of it.

Jimmy grabbed onto the end of the gun holding it flush to his forehead, effectively letting Alice go, recognizing the idea's that were forming in Charles's mind from what little she had told him.

"Look, as soon as this gun goes off the neighbor's will call the cops, you won't have time to kill us both and get rid of our bodies, and the evidence. Let her go, I'm not letting this gun go of this gun until she's gone, I may be a freak with claws but these claws are strong, stronger than you're wimpy little delicate hands sir I promise you that. **Now let her go!**"

Jimmy was doing his best to get Charles angry enough that he would just concentrate on him so Alice would have a chance to flee, but his plan backfired.

Charles chuckled in response to Jimmy's demands pushing the gun deeper into his skin.

"You listen here you aberration to the human race, you horrid miscreation, I got a better idea. I tell the cops that I caught you raping my wife while I was away. The neighbor lady from across the street was the one that called me to let me in on this little grotesque tryst, I'm sure she'll be a fine witness to the fact that you forced my poor, young, defenseless wife into doing ungodly deviant acts under my roof. Don't worry you monstrosity, you will get your wish, _you will_ die, but dear Alice she's _mine,_ she will _always_ be mine."

Trying hard to wretch the gun out of his hands Jimmy yelled at Alice to go.

**"Now Alice run! Get the hell out of here!"**

Unwilling to save herself at the cost of his life, Alice rushed towards Charles in hopes of knocking the gun away.

**"NO! Alice!"**

A sinister grin rose along Charles as he reached out to grab Alice by the wrist.

Just as Jimmy was about force the gun away in an attempt to take control, knowing now that it was his only choice, he felt all resistance leave the other side.

Looking up he saw Charles's eyes widen as Eve finished slicing his throat with a straight blade from his own shaving kit.

Blood poured down his body like a crimson waterfall as he fell to the ground revealing Paul who was standing directly in back of him.

"Quite a mess we have here mate, what do you say we get going before that nice lady from across the street gets the coppers here right quick."

Jumping up Jimmy reached for Alice who was cowering in the corner to cover her with a quilt.

Whispering in her ear, he looked up to find Elsa pacing back and forth in the hallway anxiously puffing on a cigarette.

"Baby, it's ok now, these are my friends, my family, they've come to help us. I know you're scared but we gotta go now, Paul is right, if that lady called Charles I'm sure she's watching the house right now."

Wiping his blood off the blade with his own jacket, Eve nodded to Jimmy.

"You might want to get dressed, and get some of her clothes together, she's ain't looking too good, we have to get going Jimmy."

Nodding nervously, Jimmy rushed, grabbing his clothes, before running to Alice's bedroom to pack some of her things.

Shivering in shock, Alice reached for the blanket around her to hide her face from the carnage as a pool of blood from Charles began to quickly spread outward towards her.

Elsa didn't say a word to Jimmy as he brushed by her down the hall, he was petrified to look at her knowing the amount of trouble he had just brought down on them.

Paul worked quickly gathering the sheets from the bed, along with any material evidence that could link Jimmy to the scene, even though they were sure the neighbor would identify him soon enough.

Passing by Alice, he grazed accidentally up against her causing her to jump.

"No need to be frightened Miss. Alice, we mean you no harm, we're here to help."

Within minutes Jimmy returned with a green army duffle bag he found in the closet guessing what she needed most.

Carefully approaching her he knelt by her with some clothes. "We've got to get you dressed Alice, don't worry, I'm here, no one will harm you."

Quivering hard she lifted her teary eyes towards Eve and Paul who were still in the room embarrassed by her state of undress.

"Do you mind just leaving us for a moment, I promise we'll be quick." Jimmy whispered as he held Alice close to him rocking her back and forth trying to sooth her.

Angrily tapping her heel to the wooden floor impatiently Elsa barked at Paul and Eve.

**"Out, now!** Our poor little liebchen needs her privacy." Her snarky remark didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy as he gently began to dress her as soon as the door closed.

Unable to help him, Alice stared up into Jimmy's dark concerned eyes lost in the horror of what had just happened.

"I-I almost _lost_ you. I can't live without you, I love you too much, I couldn't bear it. Please don't leave me, p-please Jimmy."

Giving her a wide reassuring smile that would level most hearts in this world, Jimmy kissed her tenderly.

"Never gonna happen Alice, it's me and you now, forever."

His words were sweet, kind and truly heartfelt, but he was seriously worried inside.

Elsa was beyond furious, it was only hours before that she had sent a search party out for him for missing curfew _again_.

He knew that their appearance tonight had more to do with saving themselves than him. Elsa must've feared that he had been spotted with Alice, something like this would, at the very least, shut them down for good, at worst, sick the cops on them, something that no one wanted.

Lifting her up in his arms Jimmy slung her bag over his shoulder before whispering in her ear.

"Close your eyes darlin', don't look, we'll be outta here soon."

Once in the hallway Jimmy closed the door behind him before coming face to face with Elsa.

Staring him down with a stone cold glare that would stop most hearts in fear, she spoke to Eve who was busy making the house appear as if it had been broken into and robbed.

"Are we done here?"

Throwing pillowcases full of valuables over their shoulders to solidify their story, Paul and Eve nodded, glancing behind them at the broken window, showing a point of entry.

"All set ma'am."

"Wunderbar!" Elsa's sarcastic exclaim of joy made Jimmy rush past her, out the back door that Paul was holding open for them.

Eve ran hushing them through the backyard, past a small patch of woods, to a side road where Ethel was waiting with the truck that Jimmy had stolen, and Elsa's car.

"Ma', what are you doing here?"

Hardening her face, she lowered her gaze to the little girl nuzzled up to his chest. "Get in!"

Jimmy watched as Elsa calmly strolled to her car and drove away lightning another cigarette as she flew by them.

Paul and Eve jumped in the back of the truck and ducked down beneath a blanket.

"Time's a wasting my boy." Ethel snapped as her temper flared.

Nodding under the heavy stare of her disapproval, Jimmy carried Alice to the passenger door, easing himself inside with her, still unwilling to let her go as she rested her head against his chest still in shock.

Pulling out slowly Ethel peered over the steering wheel doing her best to hold back her temper as they drove off.

Pulling Alice close, Jimmy's foot hit something hard on the floor of the truck.

Looking down he saw a bloody hammer wrapped in plastic. "Momma, what did you do?"

Clutching the wheel till her knuckles were bone white she spoke through gritted teeth.

"What I had to because of your little girlfriend, that nosy neighbor was gonna talk, now she ain't. Sit back and rest, we have a long drive ahead of us, you two gotta lay low for a while."

**TBC , reviews are greatly appreciated :) **


End file.
